


Two Truths and a Lie

by Asraella



Series: DN Ladies Appreciation Weeks 2020 [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feelings, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: I wanted to play with Rem's feelings for Misa a little, show that it's more complicated than just loving her and wondering why she could love Light.
Series: DN Ladies Appreciation Weeks 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with Rem's feelings for Misa a little, show that it's more complicated than just loving her and wondering why she could love Light.

Rem stood hunched in the corner of the meticulously arranged room, imposing figure fading into the background as she watched Misa fawn over him.

His hair, light brown and swooping over his forehead, moved as though it was grateful to be the frame to his striking visage. Soft brown eyes turned into half-moons, smile parting to allow a laughter more beautiful than the sound of church bells to escape from him.

Even with one eye bandaged and useless, she could see him for what he really was. Feigned perfection. A self-made fabrication.

A lie.

He didn’t love her darling Misa and Rem knew he never could.

And yet Misa preferred the forced affections of a contrived God to ones given freely from one that was forged in truth.

But she would be a hypocrite if she found fault in Misa’s preferences. After all, didn’t Rem herself long for something warm, full of blood and vibrancy? Something formed from porcelain skin stretched over skeletal ivory that houses emotions such as love and desire? Rem could not compete with such beauty, no matter how false it was.

…and it was then she knew Misa could never love her.


End file.
